


Shadows

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Winged!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew not to fly during a storm. He knew not to fly outside of the city where the monsters lurked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Something with winged!Klaine, and maybe they’ve never met and one of them’s out flying and it starts storming and he gets hit by lightning (or something else happens) and he falls and lands in front of the other who helps him and nurses his wounds.

Late. Late. Late. 

Blaine raced through the air, heavy with moisture, as his strong wings flapped against the strong winds. He had just tried to sneak out after dinner for a moment, just to spin through the air and forget the confinement but he hadn’t realized how long he had lingered. 

The sun was beginning to set and the skies were dark with heavy clouds. 

Dalton was a safe place, designed for people like him. If they were inside the city walls then they didn’t have to worry about the things that lurked beyond them. The things that came out at night. 

His powerful wings flapped again, their gold tips flashing as lightning crackled nearby. 

He was close. He would be home in just a moment and no one would ever know. 

He was-

—

The next time Blaine opened his eyes he was laying on the forest floor. His mind was fuzzy and his body ached furiously, even his heart seemed to flutter slightly in his chest. 

Struggling to push himself up, he felt a sudden overwhelming panic as he realized it was pitch dark and he was outside of the city. 

Frantically, he tried to flap his wings and collapsed back to the ground with a cry of pain. His right wing was twisted at a horrible angle; half of it charred black and missing most of the feathers. There was no way he could possibly get back over the wall now. 

A short noise made his breath freeze in his throat and Blaine turned to stare into the darkness. The lightning was coming faster now and lit up a huge dark shape lingering amongst the tree trunks. 

It’s moved like smoke and seemed to not have an exact shape, just two dark orange eyes that glinted at him in the flashing light. 

With every passing moment, the creature loomed larger and stalked closer to Blaine. He scrambled backwards, whimpering as his broken wing dragged along. The creature made a sound like shrieking wind and lunged. 

A light suddenly flamed up behind him and the creature shrieked before vanishing back into the forest. Blaine’s heart pounded and he turned around slowly, sick with dread that the thing behind him would be worse than the other creature. 

Instead he saw a…person.

He saw bright blue eyes and long wings for a split second before the adrenaline left and he passed out.

—

“-did he get out?”

“How did he even survive? I think he was struck by lightning.”

“Ouch.”

Blaine blinked awake, wincing at the firelight nearby and groaned. A soft hand rested on his forehead and his shivered at the feeling of a cool, wet cloth on his forehead as well. The boy over him smiled gently and for a moment he was trapped in the boy’s eyes, unable to look away.

“How are you feeling?” His voice was musical. “Is…is your brain all scrambled or anything?”

“I don’t think so,” Blaine whispered back. 

“Good,” the boy smiled again. 

When Blaine finally tore his eyes away from the boy he looked around at his surroundings. It looked like they were in some kind of shack, the walls even swayed slightly with the wind. Next to the boy was another one with shaggy blonde hair. Then Blaine got a good look at their wings.

In the city, the wings were always a brilliant color. The people there prided themselves on their wings; loving the colors and picking clothes that made them pop. These two boys had wings that were various shades of brown. The boy who was helping him had large tawny wings that were darker at the tips. 

“Where am I?” He croaked. 

“We don’t see many people from Dalton out here,” the blonde boy said, reaching out to trail his fingers along Blaine’s red feathers. “You’re in the forest. I’m Sam, this is Kurt.”

“I’m Blaine,” he tried to sit up and Kurt gently pushed him down. 

“You were struck by lightning,” Kurt said, running his hand down the branching burn running across his chest. “You need to rest.”

It was worrying how quickly he got tired and he sagged back against the rough pallet on the floor. Kurt continued to run his fingers through his hair until his eyes flickered shut again.

—

“So…we were told that the only thing outside of the city were monsters…like that thing that tried to attack me,” Blaine said the next day, finally able to sit up. 

“I’m not surprised,” Kurt rolled his eyes, handing him a piece of rough bread. “You weren’t taught about the history of the forest or anything?”

“I just know that the walls were put up to protect us,” Blaine pulled his knees to his chest. 

“I was told that generations ago our two people lived together. Something…who knows what, came down from the mountains and starting slaughtering people. The only thing that can fight back this thing is light, like the flame last night. My people tried to fight against them but the creatures are hungry. The people behind the wall made a deal with the creature. They would leave us outside to be prey if they could be safe behind the walls,” Kurt shrugged. “So we’re here.”

“We wouldn’t just leave a whole group of people to be sacrificed!” Blaine shook his head. 

“There aren’t many of us left and the numbers of the creatures are growing. It’s not going to be long before they run out of food out here,” Kurt shivered as he looked out at the setting sun. “It’s not like they eat you either. They devour your soul and then slowly you become like them. It happened to my parents, it happens to everyone.”

“The current rulers can’t know about this,” Blaine’s heart pounded. “My father is one of them…he would never do this.”

“If it keeps them safe,” Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall. 

“I don’t understand. Why didn’t you just fly back into the city?” 

Kurt sat in silence, picking at his bread for a moment before glancing up to him. “There are guards surrounding the city. They want to keep us out and you in…I mean it’s a miracle that you got out at all.”

Blaine’s chest clenched as he stared at this boy in front of him. He had spent his entire life in terror and not once had Blaine even considered that there could be people like him outside of the walls. Despite the terrible things his people had done, Kurt had saved him and continued to help him. 

“I’ll talk to my father. If he knows what’s really going on then he’ll fix this,” Blaine nodded, an ache flaring through his broken wing. 

Kurt let out a soft hum and nodded, stretching his legs out in front of him. He looked completely unconvinced and it broke Blaine’s heart. He couldn’t imagine living without hope, just trying to survive from one day to the next. He couldn’t imagine looking up at the shining city knowing that they had sent you out to die. 

“I can get back in,” Blaine struggled to his feet, feeling dizzy for a moment. “I’ll go and talk to my father. You’ll see.”

His father would understand. His father was a good man. His father wouldn’t let any of this happen.

Blaine kept repeating that to himself as he slipped through the small hole he had found in the wall. He kept repeating it as his father’s eyes widened at the sight of him. He kept repeating it to himself as he told his father what he had seen. 

“You’re damaged,” his father’s eyes narrowed and Blaine’s mouth snapped shut. 

“What?”

“You look like them,” his eyes along the charred feathers and bent bones. 

“They’re people just like us and they’re suffering! They’re dying and once they’re all gone those things are coming for us!” Blaine argued, stretching a hand out and freezing as his father recoiled in disgust. 

“Then you can go out there as well,” a knock at the door made Blaine’s blood run cold. Two huge guards stood there, glaring at Blaine. Their strong hands grabbed onto his arms and started dragging him out. 

“I’m your son!”

“Not anymore.”

As soon as the hidden gate closed behind him, forever locking him out of the city, Blaine raced through the trees. 

It would be dark soon and he needed to find Kurt. 


End file.
